A Wonderful Dream
by Jellyfish-Chu
Summary: what would have happened if Creed never showed up and Saya never died that night TrainxSaya


This is my first fic so please be nice

Wonderful Dream

There Train was, only where was he? Last thing he could remember, he just checked into a cheap hotel with Sven and the Princess. Then suddenly he was here, in an alley near a dock. It was late at night and... Wait a minute, no this can't be. This is the place where Saya died. But why would he be here. "Train" a voice said from behind him. Train turned around to see Saya, standing there in her usual kimono and a big smile on her face. Train's eyes widened "Saya" he said "Saya you're alive." Before he even knew what he was doing, Train ran up to Saya and wrapped his arms around her. "Train, what are you doing" Saya said, trying to struggle free from Trains tight grasp "Saya I'm so happy to see you" Train said refusing to let her go "Sigh... I've missed you to Train" Saya said giving in and hugging him back.

After a good few minutes of hugging Train finally let Saya go. "Saya, i have so many questions, how are you alive, why are you here, why am i here, how..." Train was cut off by Saya putting her finger to his lips. "Shhh" she said, "Don't ask questions, just be happy that we're both here." Train smiled, "Your right Saya, I guess I'm just really happy to see you" he said. "I'm happy to see you too" Saya said.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the sky. Train turned around, to see lots of sparkling colours lighting up the sky. "Fireworks" Train said a little confused. "Wow" Saya said "Don't the fireworks look beautiful" Train smiled. "This must be what that night would have been like, had Creed never interfered." he thought to himself. "Train, are you listening to me" Saya said looking at him. "Sorry, what were you saying Saya" Train said, turning his attention to her. "I said the fireworks look really lovely don't they." She said "Yes! But nowhere near as lovely as you" Train said, in softly . "Train what did you say?" Saya asked. Train cupped his hand under Saya's chin and tilted her head up to face his. He could see a light blush on her face "I said... the fireworks are not nearly as lovely as you" He said with a big smile on his face. The blush on Saya's face turned crimson red.

Train looked deep into Saya's eyes. His amber eyes clashed with her sapphire ones. "Saya, last time i missed my chance to tell you how i feel and i have regretted it ever since. But, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Train said with sadness in his voice. He moved closer to Saya, till there was barely a gap between them. His hand still under her chin. "Saya i love you!" He said. But before Saya could respond, Train closed the gap between them and closed his eyes, just as his lips met hers. Saya had soft sweet lips and Train had always imagined what they felt like. But to be honest, the real thing was much better than the fantasy. After a few more seconds of bliss, Train pulled away. He looked at Saya, her eyes were closed and the blush on her face was even redder (if that was possible). Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Well" Train said a little scared. Saya could turn him down right here if she wanted to. "Train... I love you too!" Saya said smiling. Train was overjoyed. He lent forward and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other supporting Saya's head. Saya wrapped her arms around Trains neck and lent in to deepen the kiss. They stayed there for a few more minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms. Both happy to be with the one they love.

When they finally broke the kiss, they just stayed in each others' warm embrace. "Train" Saya said, breaking the silence. "Yeah" Train said. "Train, I know you're happy and I am too. But it's time for you to wake up." she said. Train snapped out of his Saya filled world. "What" he said bluntly "Train I'm sorry... but this is a dream and it's time for you to wake up." Saya said, placing her hand on his cheek. "A dream" Train said, "But it feels so real" "It is real, the feelings i have for you. That kiss they're real Train. But this place and my body they're not." Saya said. "But Saya, I want to stay with you. I don't want to wake up, if that means leaving you." Train said, just choking back his tears. "And i want to stay with you too Train, but you have to wake up. There are people who need you Train. People who depend on you, so for their sake you must wake up" Saya said, with a weak smile on her face. "But Saya" Train said, not able to hold his tears back any longer. "I love you" tears began pouring from Trains eyes. Saya wiped the tears from his face and said "I love you too... And will always be with you, but it's time for you to go Train. Please don't cry" Train looked at Saya "ok" he said. Train pulled Saya in close to him and kissed her one last time "I love you" Saya whispered into Trains ear. "Train wake up" a voice called. Suddenly Trains eyes shot open. He looked at the figure standing over him. "Sven" he said sitting up. "Finally you're awake." Sven said "I've been trying to wake you up for the last few minutes- Sven was interrupted by Trains stomach growling. "Man I'm hungry!" Train whined "Well get up and maybe you can have a cup of noodles" Sven said, as he left the room. "Ok, I'll be up in a minute." Train called. As Train was leaving the room, he put his hand to his lips. "Saya" he said softly. "What was that Train" Sven called. Train smiled as he was closing the door. He replied "nothing, just had a wonderful dream".

The End

what did you think?


End file.
